<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You've Got The Love by daydreamwithyou</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24816976">You've Got The Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydreamwithyou/pseuds/daydreamwithyou'>daydreamwithyou</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Garvez, Rewrite, Set during series finale, Sort of angsty I suppose but with a happy ending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:42:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,522</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24816976</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydreamwithyou/pseuds/daydreamwithyou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Penelope had accepted the job offer in Silicon Valley?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Luke Alvez/Penelope Garcia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You've Got The Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I came up with this idea yesterday while I was listening to You've Got The Love by Florence + The Machine, I really love this song. This is set during the series finale so it contains spoilers, ALSO I love the brotp between Matt and Luke, can you tell?Anyway, enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Luke left Spencer’s apartment feeling something in his chest, he wasn’t sure what it was, but the second he heard Penelope’s news about her job offer, something changed for him. Maybe it was the possibility of losing her that made him realize just how strong his feelings were.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was able to mask what was going on his mind and remained calm, or so he’d like to think. The next day Matt called him and asked him how he was doing with the new information about Penelope, he knew, Luke was almost certain that Tara also knew and JJ had a clue but the only person he had openly talked about his feelings was Matt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I don’t know, we’ve been spending some time together, as friends, nothing else has happened but-” Matt cut him off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you want something else to happen” Luke didn’t answer, after all Matt already knew  “You should talk to her”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I can’t if she doesn’t feel the same our friendship is gonna be over and if she leaves, then I will never see her again” Even though Luke couldn’t see Matt, he knew his friend had a disapproving look on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What if she does feel the same?” He thought about it, in his mind it was nearly impossible that someone as caring, loving and incredible like Penelope would have feelings for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, even if that was the case, I think it would be selfish of me telling her all of this just when she has a great opportunity waiting for her” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Matt sighed, Luke could be really stubborn, ever since he had the suspicion he wanted to be more than friends with Penelope, he had tried to pursue him into asking her out but he would always find an excuse, the most common was. she wouldn’t feel the same. Matt wasn’t so sure about that, even though he wasn’t on the team yet, he knew about Penelope’s behaviour when Luke first joined the BAU, then when he finally witnessed the way Penelope acted around him, there was a point where he just felt it was because she tried to fight something, maybe the feelings she had for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then I don’t know what to say, man, you either tell her or not” Once again Luke remained silent “You know, you’re my best friend, I want to see you happy, I know you want someone to be with and I want you to experience that, I think Penelope could be that person for you but if you’re not gonna tell her then I’m just gonna wait until someone shows up in your life and you finally gather some courage to confess your feelings”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Matt’s words got to him, but he didn’t tell him so, Luke thanked him for checking in on him and hung up, he thought about, the way Penelope made him feel wasn’t like something else he felt in his entire life, he promised himself to try and tell her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had more than enough chances to ask her out, ever since she had confessed about Alexi Stanovich, she had opened up more to him, a couple of times she had even showed up at his place, admitting to feel very anxious and insecure alone at her place, she would get embarrassed within minutes of arriving, saying what she felt was stupid since Alexi lived in Russia but Luke reassured her it was bound to happen, the situation she was in was messed up and it was completely normal to feel like that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Penelope announced that she was taking the offer in Silicon Valley, Luke felt like he couldn’t breathe, he tried to put on a smile on his face but even Penelope knew something was up with him but she didn’t ask him about it, after all she was also trying to assimilate that she was moving to the other side of the country. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was Penelope’s farewell party at David’s and Luke knew it was his last chance, she was leaving for California the next day, and he needed to tell her how he felt. They all danced, chatted, drank and he knew time was running out, he asked her if she wanted to grab some water, when she agreed he felt his heartbeat racing and some kind of numbness invaded his entire body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The words didn’t come out, not a single word could leave his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next day he didn’t want to open his eyes, he wanted to stay asleep forever, not wanting to come to terms that he wouldn’t bump into Penelope in the elevator, nor he would be able to “casually” walk by her lair hoping to see her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took all in him to wake up, get ready and leave for work, just when the elevator was about to close, Emily walked in, she greeted him and he forced a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m surprised you showed up, you know” Emily started.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” She lifted her wrist to see her watch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Penelope’s plane leaves in an hour and a half” He swallowed, just the sound of her name broke his heart, Emily then pushed the button for the second floor “Okay, here’s what you’ll do, you’re gonna run down the stairs to the parking lot and you’ll drive to the airport and tell her how you really feel” Luke was perplexed by her words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wh-” She didn’t let him finish.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s an order, SSA Alvez” She said with a serious tone but offering a heartwarming smile at the end, she was tired of seeing them pining for each other without acting on their feelings, neither would follow their advice to go for it, so she felt the need to interfere just a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The second the elevator doors opened, Luke sprinted towards the stairs, trying to waste no time so he could reach Penelope at the airport. He swore the minutes he spent driving to the airport were the longest minutes of his life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He ran and ran, trying to spot her somewhere in the crowd, when he was about to accept she was gone, he smiled, there she was wearing her sparkly boots, a stuffed tiger and carrying her baggage, even those were colorful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Penelope!” He screamed while running towards her, he was a little bit far so she couldn’t hear him the first time “Penelope!” The blonde woman turned around, in no time her face was filled with confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Luke, what are you doing here?” She questioned with a furrowed brow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He licked his lips and exhaled “I wanted to know if I can visit you” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope snorted “Of course, anytime”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about tomorrow?” Her eyes widened, she started to feel the blood traveling to her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhm, I suppose  but don’t you have work?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have vacation days I could take, I’m sure Emily won’t mind” He dared to think it was true and Emily would let him take them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, I’ll see you soon, I guess?” She pressed her lips together “Did you come all the way here to ask me that? Newbie, you could’ve-” He shook his head, feeling something take over him, it was now or never, and interrupted her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you” Penelope’s knees went weak “I actually came here to tell you that I love you, and I have for God knows how long and I needed to tell you” She was speechless and for the first time Luke wasn’t “I know it’s a lot and I don’t expect you to feel the same but I… am hopeful that you might feel something for me, I am willing to wait and to work on this” He signaled between them “So it can go somewhere, and since I’m actually opening up I want to say that I’ve never felt this way about someone ever, maybe it was because I didn’t see myself being loved, but I truly believe <em>you’ve got the love I need to see me through</em>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both of their visions were blurry, it was the first time in his life Luke had opened up to someone like that, he wasn’t one to say his deepest thoughts out loud, while Penelope was very touched by his words, she felt like she was in one of those movies, sure, it was cliché but she felt glad to see him there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you’re coming over tomorrow?” She casually asked at the same time she cleaned her tears off her face, he smiled and nodded “Where are you taking me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll figure something out” By the time he was finished, Penelope was already in his arms and her lips were on his, she kissed him passionately, both of them had imagined how kissing the other would feel like and it was much more better than they had imagined.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they pulled apart, Penelope looked him in the eyes “I have a plane to catch” He nodded, blinking away his tears and smiling widely at her, he went to help her with her luggage “Oh, and newbie,” She squeezed his hand, he turned to her “I love you too”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have to admit, I would've hated to see her going to California, but I was feeling like writing something angsty so that's why I had her accepting the job there.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>